


Where It All Began

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this <a href="http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/50699.html">post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/50699.html).

The instructor continued to talk about the grace and beauty of fencing, but Sulu stopped paying attention to him once he reached the table with the various weaponry he could use. Others in the club were choosing the foil, the thin sword that was the bread and butter of olden fencing, but Sulu had already mastered the foil (and epee and sabre) and he wanted something he could sink his teeth into.

"I need a challenge," he muttered as he walked along the table, looking for something new to train in.

His gaze then caught exactly what he was looking for towards the end of the table. Sulu picked the weapon up and his finger grazed against a bump in the handle. Suddenly, the blade folded up until all that was left was just the handle. He laughed as he pushed the button again and the blade shot out and unfolded itself. It was beautiful.

"Ah, I see you found the battle katana. Standard issue." His instructor moved to stand a little to the right of him. "Is this what you want to train in?"

Sulu turned the katana from side to side, studying it, before using a flick of his wrist to test it out. The katana was heavier than what he was used to and he would probably have to train with it in fight simulations and get bruised and bloodied before he could master the battle katana, but it was exactly what he wanted. He could even take it into space without being so conspicuous.

"Yes."


End file.
